futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Human Resurgence (Map Game)
This is a map game created by Derpmaster21. Enjoy! Backstory April 27, 2048. That fateful day spelt the end for human civilization as we know it. AT that period of time, the world was stuck in the grip of World War III, and there had been a few small-scale nuclear exchanges prior to this date. However, these things did not have a very big effect on human life. It was on that fateful April day that made the most impact on the destruction of human dominance. An asteroid, similar in size to the asteroid which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, slammed into the East Coast of the United States, just 40 miles from Charleston, South Carolina. This caused a series of events that both destroyed human dominance on Earth and brought on the 6th Mass Extinction. It has been 500 years since that day, and tribes have begun to settle down, and form nations once again. Will you lead the human race to its former glory, or will you destroy it once again? It is your choice, as the story of The Human Resurgence '''unfolds. Rules * '''NO '''racial slurs or foul language, otherwise, you will be banned * '''New One player one nation/faction only * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * Every turn is a year. * A new turn starts after at least 5 players has put in their turn. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game For a Month. 'Afterwards, you shall be able to come back with two implausibility marks as a form of Probation. These shall tick down every 4 turns, you shall lose a probation strike. * You may only create your nation in the red areas on the population map. * You may colonize any area that is '''a) '''Not a wasteland '(black on the population map) or b) 'Not occupied by another nation. * A nation starts with 1000 population. * If you would like to join, please comment on the details of your country. Include Name, Area '(don't make it too big), Capital City and Leader. You may only create a nation on the populated areas of the world (red on the population map). * If you'd like to quit the game, please comment. * Every 10 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! Map Population Nation Mods * Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Head Mod: * Map Mod: '''Derpmaster21 * '''Mod 1: * Mod 2: Players NOT OPEN YET Game 2548 NOT OPEN YET Category:Proposed Map Games Category:Map Games